In The Name Of Science
by The Dibster
Summary: 'And to think,' thought the pregnant Gaz Membrane. 'This all started with Zim needing a C in his stupid classes.' ZaGr. Finished.
1. Mr Loogy

So here's my new ZaGr fanfic! I do hope you enjoy this. However, I must warn you that there is some strong language in a couple of chapters, and some sex references. Just so you can be aware!

Enjoy!

**I do not own Invader Zim. Invader Zim belongs to **-shudders- **Viacom. I only own the plot for this story. Don't sue me!**

* * *

Chapter One.  
Mr. Loogy

-x-

Zim fiddled around with his pencil. He was sitting in the skool office, waiting anxiously for his turn to speak with Mr. Loogy, the skool principal.

When the Irken had first started attending this skool last year, he had learned that the principal was like the leader of the skool. He was surprised to find out just how many students and teachers despised their skool leader. The way he saw it, you leader was supposed to be somebody who you were loyal and obedient to. That didn't seem to be the case amongst the skool's student body.

When he saw the Principal's office door open and Melvin run out crying, he knew that it was his turn next. It was his turn to see why everyone disrespected him.

"Zim," called Mr. Loogy.

Nervously, the Irken strolled into the office, leaving the door open. That was one thing that he had been taught as a smeet learning his basic battle strategies: always leave the door open when dealing with a potential threat. It could literally save your life.

"Close the door, please," Mr. Loogy comanded.

"B-but- Are you sure?" Zim pleaded.

Mr. Loogy just gave him the close-the-door-and-obey-me-stupid-student look. Zim hesitantly closed the door. His last hope of survival, gone.

"Have a seat," said the newfound enemy.

Zim sat down.

"Okay, Zim, listen. I'm not going to drag this out, it's just... okay, look, you have an F in every period except Literacy, of which you have a G. Now why is that?"

The now sweaty Irken didn't answer. _'Zim needs no letter to decide his IQ,'_ he thought to himself.

"Listen, Zim. I know it's not because you're stupid, and if that's what you're thinking, don't. There is no such thing as a stupid student. You're just, eh... _challenged_. You have special needs, it appears."

He paused to let his words sink in.

_'How DARE you refer to the almighty Zim as stupid. Zim is not stupid. Zim's mind is simply to superior for you to understand, miserable fool.'_

"You're not alone. There are plenty of kids like you who need... _special attention_. Have you considered getting a tutor perhaps?"

Zim perked an eyebrow up curiously. "A... _tutor_?" The word was so peculiar. What was this '_tutor_' he spoke of?

"Yes, a tutor. There are plenty of students here who have plenty of academic knowledge to spare. Might I suggest to you some of our top students?" Zim didn't reply, as he was too busy thinking it through. "Okay, let's see, there's... Betty Betson... Mattie Moo... Dib Membrane! Do you know him? He's a very smart student!"

Zim's face was grim. Was he really suggesting that the Dib-hyuman help Zim? And here he was calling Zim the stupid one.

"No? Okay, well... let's see... Ida Nurd? Er, Gigi Bloo? Max Wax? Ah! Here we go, Gaz Membrane. Sure, she's Dib's little sister, but between you and me, she's the smartest student in this skool. Did you know her father's _the_ Professor Membrane himself? She'd be a wonderful choice."

Zim didn't reply. Why on Irk would he choose the sister of his enemy? Even if her personality really... as he'd heard the humans say... _turned him on_. (No, dear reader, Zim does not know what this term means. To Zim, this seems to mean that he liked it... not in a sexy way.)

"Okay, well look," Mr. Loogy went on, seeing Zim's lack of interest in getting a tutor. "If you don't boost up those grades by the end of this new semester, we might have to transfer you to another school. Have you heard of St. Angie's? It's a private school for children who need a little extra attention for their educational needs. And if that doesn't work, well you might be facing a possible expulsion. I'm sorry, but we just don't have room for students who don't put the effort into what we're teaching. Do you understand, Zim?"

"Are you saying that you're considering expelling me? _ME! _I AM ZIIIIM!"

If there was one thing he didn't need, it was to be removed from the public school system. This school was what he needed to rule the world. Without it, how else was he supposed to study human behaviour and weakness?

"I'm sorry, Zim," Mr. Loogy apologized sympatheticly. "You have until the end of this semester. You're dismissed."

Zim stalked out of the office grudgingly. How _dare_ he threaten Zim with such a thing as an expulsion!

After thinking about it for a while, Zim decided getting a tutor wasn't really such a bad idea...

* * *

Next chapter up after seven reviews! Why? Because this is the pilot chapter!

So leave your reviews! Any tips, suggestions, or constructive critisism is welcome! Lemme know what you think so far! :)

Invader Gigi out.


	2. Begin With Flattery

Hey, thanks to everyone that reviewed! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like!

I hope this isn't too early. It's just... the site was acting weird and stuff.. so yeah.

**Invader Zim belongs to Viacom, not me.**

* * *

Chapter Two.  
Begin With Flattery.

-x-

Zim was just returning to his fourth period class when the bell rang. Out rushed the chaos, pouring out of every door, slamming each other against lockers, gossipping, sharing test answers, the usual.

The Irken rushed to his locker. Halfway there, he noticed he was walking right past Gaz. Remembering how Mr. Loogy had referred to her as the smartest student in the school, he took his chances, even though he knew he was facing a black eye just making eye contact. Inhaling deeply, he tapped on her shoulder. She spun around.

"What do you want?" she asked dully.

"Erm, Gaz," he began. "I couldn't help but notice your intellegent brain. Indeed, it is far more superior than most human brains."

_Begin with flattery,_ he told himself. Gaz just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Okay, look. Zim needs a... as you humans call it... a _tu tor,_" he spat out.

Gaz perked an eyebrow. "So you're saying you want _me_ to help _you,_ right?" Zim nodded.

"Pffft, wow. What have you been smoking?" she laughed. When she saw Zim's serious face, his eyes large, pleading with her to help him, she sighed. "Don't tell me it's some scheme to destroy my brother or something."

"No, no," Zim assured. "Zim will save that for another day. All Zim wants is to do better with his study."

Gaz thought over it, then finally answered, "Today after school. Your house. I'll wait thirty minutes after the dismissal bell before making my way there, just so that my annoying brother won't know; that way he won't pester me about it. Got it? 'Kay. Bye."

And with that she left. Zim walked away, relieved. It had been easier than he expected. Not to mention, he had made it through an entire conversation with the Gaz-human without sufffering any injuries.

-x-

"Hey, Gaz," Dib greeted his little sister after school. "You coming?"

"No," she replied. "I have... detention."

She knew that this wasn't the best excuse, but what could she say? It's the most convincing, considering her attitude.

"Detention?" Dib questioned, shocked. "What for?"

"Er, talking back to the teacher," she made up.

Dib gave her a questioning glance. Then he shrugged it off. "Okay then, see you when you get home," he akwardly said as he walked out of the building.

Gaz thought it was funny. What teacher would dare giving _her_ detention? Gaz owned the school and everyone in it. No one wanted to get on her bad side. Or rather, too much of her bad side. After all, was there really anyone who wasn't on her bad side?

So Gaz strolled through the school hallway for thirty minutes. Most of the teachers gave her a curious glance, but didn't bother to stop her and ask what she was doing. Finally, at 3:30, Gaz left the school and made her way to Zim's house.

* * *

Again, next chapter up after at least seven reviews. Yes, that's going to be the rules for the fanfiction. For each chapter, I want at least seven reviews before I post the next chapter. Thank you!

Again, tips and advice are always welcome!

Invader Gigi out!


	3. Tutoring An Alien

I'm back. Sigh, this site is acting real dumb. I dunno if it is for you guys, but all I know is that it's doing weird things with my story... Urrg.

So anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys! Here's the third chapter:

**I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM. INVADER ZIM BELONGS TO VIACOM INC.**

* * *

Chapter Three.  
Tutoring An Alien.

-x-

Gaz arrived at Zim's house without even bothering to knock. She swung open the bathroom door which Zim used for a front door, and walked right in. No one seemed to be home, until she heard the familiar, irritating squeal of Zim's pesky robot.

_Dammit_, Gaz thought to herself. _I forgot all about that little robot! Great, now I have to put up with him the whole time._

Gir ran into the living room talking rapidly, and very fast. The only things she could make out were of tacos and piggies... and dooky? Once the CIR placed his eyes on the human in his house, though he immediatley stopped talking. A huge grin spread across him face when he caught sight of his favorite human, and immediatley began talking excitedly again, though Gaz still couldn't make out what he was saying. The happy CIR Unit jumped merrily onto the top of Gaz's head, giving it a big squeeze.

Gaz grimaced and tried to shoo him off, but Gir wouldn't budge. He stopped talking and Gaz realized that the happy-go-lucky robot had fallen asleep on her head. That was when Zim happened to walk into the living room. He was startled to find Gaz standing there. He raised an eyebrow and questioned, "You couldn't have knocked?"

"Grrr," Gaz grumbled. "I don't care, Zim. Just get your idiot robot off of me."

"Very well," Zim said. "GIR!"

"Yessss, mastah?" Gir answered, instantly waking up.

"Off of the human's head."

"Aww, okay," he obeyed and jumped off, running off into his bedroom.

"Sorry about Gir," Zim apologized. "I hope you don't mind. I'm sure he won't be too much of a bother."

Gaz changed the subject. "Okay, Zim. What are we going to be reviewing today?"

Gaz and Zim set up a sort of schedule for what to study each day. Monday was Math. Tuesday was Social Studies/History. Wednesday was Literacy. Thursday was Science. And Friday was whatever Zim decided he needed help with.

The first week passed by really slow. Zim didn't quite seem to be catching on to anything, really. Not to mention, whenever he heard a word or term he didn't understand, he'd ask a dozen questions about it, regardless of how important it was to the lesson. No doubt, it annoyed Gaz to no end.

"...By the 1970's, rock and roll had became a popular music style with youth due to it's fast beat and bad attitude," Gaz read aloud Thursday from a History textbook. "Many parents-"

"Why do humans name the years?" Zim randomly asked.

"What do you mean?" Gaz asked, slightly annoyed by the inturruption.

"I mean, you humans give each year names, err, numbers I should say," Zim wondered. "When did you humans begin this? And why? Do the numbers mean anything? Like, it's 2010 in human years, correct? So it's 2,010 years from some time in history. But it's been that long since what? The first day? But you can't have been counting ever since then. It's like you hy-umans are clinging too much to the past. Maybe that's why you're not as advanced as the Irken Empire. We Irkens don't dwell on history. We are always looking at the future. That is why our technology is so far advanced."

Gaz mumbled under her breath, "Maybe that's why your planet's so caught up in wars."

"Pardon Zim?"

Gaz glared at the alien. "Those who don't study history are doomed to repeat it." She paused and then continued. "As I was saying..."

Yes, dear reader, imagine this every 5 minutes, and that's what it was like for Gaz to tutor Zim. As you could imagine, that would surely drive poor Gaz Membrane nuts; especially when you've also got Gir interuppting every now and then.

Due to Gir's annoying inturruptions, Gaz and Zim decided it best to move from the living room into the one place Gir was forbidden to be, and that was Zim's private quarters; more commonly referred to by humans as the bedroom.

-x-

The weekend passed rather quickly, though, as neither had much to do, and before they knew it, it was Monday again, and Gaz and Zim were back to the new routine. But this time, things went slightly different...

* * *

Warning: Next chapter contains content that may not be acceptable for some people.

Having said that, I do believe that next chapter isn't really going to be _too_ risque. You'll see what I mean! ;)

My apologies if it seems a bit rushed. I will try to slow down and be more descriptive in more chapters. And I will try to make them a bit longer.

Thanks for reading! R&R.


	4. Tutoring The Tutor

Sup, guys! Somnaphobia's starting to really take it's toll... and in case you're thinking I have somnaphobia because of my being a fan of Jhonen, I'd like to say that no, it's not why. I've had somnaphobia for a couple years now. Long before I became a fan of Invader Zim/Jhonen Vasquez.

Anyways...

Like I said last chapter, this chapter's not for everyone.

But let's get started, shall we?

* * *

Chapter Four.  
Tutoring The Tutor.

-x-

"Hey, Zim," Gaz greeted as she strolled inside.

Zim was sitting on the lime green couch. "Greetings, Gaz-human," he greeted back.

They walked into Zim's room, passing Gir and his piggies on the way ("Hiiiiiii, Gazzie!" he screeched. "Hiiiiii master!").

They both plopped down onto Zim's bed. It was an icy metal, just like the walls and floor, but it had purple sheets and a pillow, which matched the rug in the middle of the floor. Gaz pulled a white binder out from her Linkin Park messenger bag backpack.

"Mkay, so it's Monday, which means Math," she began. "Following the lesson the Mrs. Dooker gave today-"

"Gaz," Zim interrupted. "Zim knows it's Monday, and we're supposed to work on math, but I was wondering if you could help me on a different subject. Something that's been bugging me since it was discussd today."

Gaz glared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"See, in Health class, as you know-"

"Don't tell me," Gaz blurted out. "You want to know what sex is."

"Why, yes," he replied. "That's just it. See, from what Zim seemed to infer from the lesson is that it's the way that humans reproduce, correct?"

"Mmhmm," Gaz answered.

"But what Zim doesn't know is how it is done, or even what it is, really."

Gaz was silent for a moment. "How does your planet..._ reproduce_?"

"Simple. We are conceived in IBF's... _Irken Birthing Facilities,_ where we are contained in individual tubes for three months, then we are 'harvested' by machine."

"...Weird."

"So teach me; what is this... _sex_?"

"Well," she decided to begin the old-fashioned way. "When a boy loves a girl..."

-x-

After about ten minutes, Zim seemed to finally be catching on.

"I see," he said curiously. "Similar to the way that we Irkens ourselves used to reproduce."

"Used to? Why don't you anymore?"

"Well, like you humans, when two Irkens fall in love, they do a routine very similar to that which humans do. But many decades ago, it was banned, along with any other indicator of affection."

"Woah, wait," Gaz was startled. "You mean to tell me that on your planet, it's illegal to love some one?"

"Precisely," Zim continued. "We Irkens have been known through the milleniums as a planet that is dedicated to war and battle. We are trained to be a merciless people. But to love is to show mercy. The more love somebody feels for some one or something, the more likely they are to rebel against anything that could seperate them from that of which they love. If two Irkens fall in love, then when the time comes for them to go to go forth on a mission- whether it's a soldier, an invader, et cterra- they are likely not to obey, for fear of losing one another. That caused a major problem years ago in a pandemic known as 'The Lover's Dispute' which then moved the 'Lover's Ban'. Since this method of reproduction indicates love- a major indicator at that- it is forbidden. From then on, Irken smeets were produced via machine."

Gaz was astonished. And then curious. Unable to refrain from her curiousity, she asked, "How exactly is Irken sex different from human's?"

"Well," Zim began. "First off, we don't call it _sex_. And also, it's just different. It's not very different, mind you, but there is a slight difference."

"Like what?"

Zim grinned, removed his shirt, and jumped onto Gaz.

Gaz was startled. Was Zim- for lack of a better word- _mating_ her?

_Techincally,_ Gaz thought to herself. _We're still wearing our clothes, so..._

Once she shook off the initial shock, she realized that it was different than what humans did. The subtle differences were, for example, there was a lot more movement. Zim seemd to be contorting his body around her. She then realized how odd it was that Zim simply took his shirt off, nothing else.

Then Zim stopped, and whispered in her ear, '_You can join in at any time, my love.'_

Gaz, feeling far beyond akward, but feeling awkward not to join in, wrapped herself around him as well. They squirmed against eachother, Gaz's head practically exploding with confusion, curiousity, shock, and just plain disgust. And then to add to her mixed emotions, Zim suddenly stopped, and slowly tilted Gaz's chin up so far, it pointed to the ceiling. Gaz was facing the now-upside down headrest. And then, Zim pressed his neck up against hers.

What was he doing?

Gaz felt her chin go numb for a second. The sudden numbness seemed to have acted up her sinuses or something, for shortly after, Gaz felt her mouth fill up with snot. It squished around her mouth before she swallowed it down, and sat straight up, knocking Zim off the bed.

She leaned over the side of his bed, gagging, feeling as though she could vomit. Zim grinned, until getting an interuption from the computer saying, "Incoming Transmission from... The Tallest" repeatedly.

"I'm just going to go home now," the disgusted teen gagged.

-x-

Gaz ran home, heading straight for the fridge. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water, guzzling it down. The nasty taste of snot still lingering in her mouth.

Dib walked down stairs. "Hey Gaz," she said disgustingly cheerfully. "You're home rather late."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Remind me to slug Zim tomorrow."

* * *

There. How's that?

Hope you like. Next chapter up soon!


	5. Snot

So sorry for the wait, you guys! I've been rather busy. Sorry!

Thanks for the reviews. As Clockwerk Orange said, "That was EXPLICIT! Why isn't this rated M?" LMAO, that review made my day! ;-)

Special thanks to WafflesofDoom43 for making sure that I updated this! ;) Thanks for not letting me quit! (Not that I would anyways!)

But what's really gross is what Gaz learns AFTER the event. You'll see!

**I do not own Invader Zim. Invader Zim belongs to Viacom Inc.**

* * *

Chapter Five.  
Snot.

-x-

The next day, when Gaz woke up, she just didn't feel like herself. She felt like there was nothing inside of her. Nothing at all. It was just like her organs were numb. It took her nearly five minutes for her body to realize that she was awake. When it finally did, Gaz felt sick to her stomach. She climbed out of bed and stood up, and suddenly rushed to the bathroom, feeling the vomit racing up her stomach.

Luckily, nothing came out.

Glancing at the alarm clock resting on her dresser, she saw it was thirty minutes before she was supposed to wake up. Gaz went back into her bedroom and got dressed. She threw on some black band T-shirt and ripped skinny jeans and walked downstairs. Dib was still sound asleep. The nauseous teen strolled into the kitchen, but then decided she wasn't hungry, and besides; maybe it was best not to have a full stomach today.

Gaz walked outside. Since there were nearly two hours before the skool doors would be open, she decided to take a stroll around town. With no idea where she was going, she let her feet take her wherever, retreating to her thoughts.

Naturally, her thoughts went to the events of yesterday after school. She realized, what if they actually were having sex? What if on his planet, you didn't have to be naked to have sex? But then, what was with him taking off his shirt?

So many more questions buzzed inside of her head. Why had he pressed his neck to hers? And why did her face go numb? She could still remember that awful taste of snot in her mouth. Stupid sinuses.

Half an hour passed, and Gaz snapped out of her thoughts to see where she was. She glanced around, and found herself...

Right in front of Zim's base.

...Really?

She knew he was awake, regardless of the early hour. Gir was screaming and buzzing as usual, and who could sleep through that?

So, to avoid an awkward moment if he found her outside his house, she quickly left. But she couldn't help glancing back over her shouldr at the house; so out-of-place. She smirked. '_I sure want that house,_' she thought. After all, Gaz had always had a thing for the things that are just a little different.

-x-

Gaz arrived at skool rather early, so she decided she had nothing to do that was important at the moment and just sat in front of the skool building. Several other students loitered around the front of the skool, talking, laughing, cutting, and trying to act cool. Gaz rolled her eyes. Who even needed popularity? Who even needs _friends_?

She also watched as students holding hands, giggling, flirting, kissing, crying, and screaming at eachother. She shook her head in disgust. Who needs a boyfriend? Who needs a relationship? Who needs _love_?

That was when she noticed Zim arrive at the skool. He looked irritated. Gaz assumed it was Gir's annoying screaming. That robot sure gave her a headache. No doubt Zim would be more than annoyed _living_ with it. Zim quickly shook it off, though.

Gaz watched his eyes glitter. They were dedicated, angry, and prideful. But they also seemed a bit damaged, as if the alien had been through some rough times and heartbreaks. Even through the contacts he wore, she cold still see through the topaz-yellow eyes and see the pain. But she also saw something more. She couldn't tell what it was, but something was there. And for a while, that something made her consider whether or not Zim was such a pain-in-the-ass after all. Like she could stand being near him. Like she wanted to be near him.

She shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts swarming her head. She remembered the events of the previous night, and remembered how much he needed a good punch in the face. She watched him walk by, and then stood up and walked towards him. The Irken didn't notice the purple-headed teen behind him, and was nearing the front doors of the skool when-

WHA-BAM!

His face was greeted by a fist, which drove him into the brick wall, as he fell to the ground. He grunted with pain, while the sound of "Ooooooooh"'s filled the air. There was a moment of silence, as everyone anticipated the next move, preparing for a fight. When they realized there was no fight coming on, they quickly returned to their chattering. Zim rubbed his sore head, feeling a trickle of cold blood slide down his face.

He looked up at Gaz.

"Ow!" he grimaced. "_What on Irk_ was that for?"

Gaz shrugged. "For last night."

Zim stood up. "Zim thought you wanted to know?"

"I meant for you to explain it using _words!_"

"You did not say that, Gaz-human. Besides, there's no better way to learn than to experience yourself."

"Zim, you bastard. I didn't want to. And what the hell was up with that whole neck thing? You made my freakin' sinuses act up! My mouth was filled with snot, for crying out loud! I can still taste it! I can't believe you!"

Zim's eyes widened. And then he grinned a devious grin.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing."

Gaz glared at him. "What do you think is so amusing?"

Zim chuckled. "The fact that you think that was your snot."

The look on Gaz's face was pure shock. Her eyes burst wide.

"Zim! What the hell was it!"

Zim shook his head and began to walk off when Gaz shoved him into the wall. Zim grimaced once again. Gaz turned him around to face her and looked at him in the eyes. "Zim," she said, no nonsense in her voice. "What was it?"

Zim tok hold of Gaz's hand and removed it from his shoulder. He then looked at her and answered, "Sperm."

Gaz's face was now of pure horror and disgust. She stood there for a moment, until smacking Zim against the wall and then throwing him on the cold, hard concrete. Zim grunted, stood up, and limped away. Gaz's expression hadn't changed. She stood frozen in place.

'_Oh my god,_' she thought. '_I just ate Zim's alien sperm._'

* * *

I am now grinning maliciously.

So how do you like?

Next chapter up whenever. Thanks! R & R.


	6. Feel Honored

LMFAO! You guy's reviews just CRACKED ME UP! xD

Thanks for the laughs! Believe me... I needed them.

ROFL so here's the next chapter! Hope you like! ^_^

**I don't own Invader Zim.**(But you already knew that, didn'tcha? :3)

* * *

Chapter Six.  
Feel Honored.

-x-

For the next seven hours, Gaz couldn't get her mind off of what Zim had said. His _sperm_? Which entered from her _neck_? That squished around in her _mouth_? That she _ate_? That was crawling _inside of her_?

Everything about it was just... _wrong_.

She couldn't get the thought out of her head. She couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that Zim's sperm was inside of her now.

She walked into her 4th Period history, and sat down, her mind bathing in the disgusting fact. She then realized in horror just what could happen now that it was inside of her. It could potentially harm her. She could become ill now that there was some alien "life-form" inside of her. After all, not knowing what a human body is like, the sperm could easily get lost, or enter a the wrong organ, therefore it could possibly kill her.

So now she was in grave danger and it was all Zim's fault.

But nonetheless, it was just... creepy. Weird. Gross. Perverted. And just sick. She shuddered while remembering the previous day. How Zim had yanked off his shirt and just leaped onto her. How he squirmed and wiggled around her. How the nasty taste of his... ugh.

"Gaz?" said the teacher suddenly.

Gaz, not fully paying attention, stuttered, "Uh, Z-z-zi- zuhh- uh, sss... sp-sp... Spain! Spain."

She yelled at herself in her head. '_Really?_' Gaz thought. '_Ah well, it was a good save, I guess._'

"Gaz," the teacher said again. "That's not the answer to the question. If you were paying attention, maybe you would know."

The class stared at the freaked Membrane and snickered. Gaz shook it off and tried to pay attention. She didn't.

-x-

Gaz grudgingly entered Zim's base, still upset. Gir was sitting on the couch, coloring. He waved happily at Gaz as she walked in.

"You want Zim?" he asked.

Gaz nodded.

"Ookie dokie!" he yelled and wondered off into the house. Gaz sat down on the couch and waited. A few minutes later, Gir pranced back in, Zim following behind him, looking rather upset.

"Greetings, Gaz," he said. "Thank you for coming, but your services are no longer needed here. You are dismissed."

Gaz glared at him for a while, then said slowly, "You're just scared now, aren't you?"

Zim shook his head. "Nonsense, Gaz-human. Zim is not afraid. Why would Zim be afraid?"

Gir added, "It okay, master! I'm scared, too."

There was a silence, and then Zim replied, "No, Gir. That is not what we are discussing."

"Oh," Gir smiled. "Okay!"

Gaz asked, "What is he talking about, Zim?"

"Nothing!" Zim exclaimed. "Gir does not know what he is talking about. Surely you would understand that by now, silly Gaz."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're a horrible liar, but anyways, I'm not leaving. Not until you answer my questions."

Zim sighed. "Yes, yes, what do you want to know?"

"First, why did you do that in the first place? And don't say you were teaching me."

"Gaz, listen. You have to understand that no Irken has had the chance to do this in milleniums. But even more than that, I understand that many times, when humans do this, they do not love each other. But Irkens only perform this method when they really and truley are in love. Irkens do not see sense in doing so if they are not in love with one another. So I guess, Gaz, it's because... well you know why, I guess."

Was he telling her that he loved her? Pfft, she didn't believe that.

"Okay, well why'd you only take off your shirt?"

"Silly Gaz-demon," he chuckled. "On Irk, we don't have to be naked to have sex. That's what these-" he pointed to his collar that was attached to his uniform. "-are for. To prevent Irkens from doing this. And as you know, the Irken sperm travels through the neck- right under the chin."

"Woah, woah, _wait_!" Gaz exclaimed. "So you _meant_ to inject your sperm inside of me!"

"Well of course, I-"

"Don't you know what that could do! It's an _alien_ sperm. If that thing's traveling inside of me, who knows where it could end up!"

"Silly human. It knows where to go. The Irken sperm is quite intelligent. And due to it's snot-like structure, it's able to slip through most organs. In fact, it can pass through anything but bones. That's why it enters in through the area under the chin because there's no bone there. It can navagate itself to where it needs to go. If it's in the wrong organ, it will know and quickly exit. In fact, it's most likely in the egg right now."

Gaz's eyes opened wide, and her mouth gaped open. "If it's... then I'm... and it's your... _and I'm_..."

The Irken nodded. "Indeed you are. Congratulations, as you've made history. Not only-"

_WHAM!_

Gaz drove her fist right into his face.

"You got me _pregnant_!" she exclaimed. "I don't know how it is on your planet, but here on Earth, it's frowned upon when a girl gets pregnant_ before _she's married! If Dib finds out-"

"Relax, Gaz. Dib doesn't have to know."

"What are you _talking_ about? How is he _not_ supposed to find out! You _idiot_!"

"Gaz. Listen. Okay? Not only is this the first smeet to be born in millenniums, but it's the first baby _ever _to be made from both human and Irken genes. Don't you get it? You should be honored."

"_Hornored! _How am I supposed to feel honored? This isn't honorable at all! You jerk! You bitch! You idiot! You moron! You pathetic bastard! You-"

The next two and a half minutes were filled with Gaz shouting words that really shouldn't be repeated.

Zim looked at the clock. "Listen, Gaz. Time's up. It's time for you to be returning home now. I am no longer in need of a tutor, so you will no longer need to come back after school, understand? Thanks for your services. Good bye." He dragged her out the base and shoved her out the door.

Gaz just sat there blinking. She was furious.

Gir randomly popped out the door and screamed, "Bye-bye, Gazzie! I gonna miss you! Buh-bye! I love you!"

And then he went back inside. Gaz walked home, furious. He will be paying for this soon.

* * *

Dun dun _dunnnn_!

Mmkay, so how was this? If there are any mistakes, lemme know. Thank you~!

R & R.

The Dibster out.


	7. No One Likes An After School Test

Teehee, thanks for the reviews... :)

So here you go, the next chapter. ^_^

**I do not own Invader Zim. Viacom does. **(And that's the last time I'm gonna say this, k?)

* * *

Chapter Seven.  
No One Likes An After School Test.

-x-

Gaz couldn't sleep well that night.

She kept waking up in the middle of the night; sweaty, and ready to vomit. She woke up early again, but didn't feel like moving. Instead, she just felt like crying. Everything was ruined and it was all Zim's fault. She didn't want to go through this. What was going to happen? She was pregnant now. Not only that, but it was a half-alien baby. What was going to happen when word got around at school? It was bad enough that she didn't have any friends at school and everyone thought she was a freak, but now that she was pregnant, things were about to get ten times worse.

The purple headed teenager suddenly felt the urge to scream. And scream she did. She screamed as loud as she could, tears cascading down her face. It wasn't a long scream. It was only a few short seconds. But it was enough, she decided, to clear her emotions for a while. She laid there as tears rolled down her face.

Dib barged in, checking on his little sister. His hair was a mess, and he seemed to be half awake, but nonetheless, he was there. "Gaz!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she groaned, barely audible.

"What happened?" he asked. "I heard you scream. What-"

"It was just a dream," she moaned. "Go back to bed."

"Do you want to talk-" His question was cut off by a menacing glare. He smiled sleepily and went back to his room.

Gaz rolled over in her bed. She looked down at her belly, which was thin almost to the point where one would think she was anorexic or starved. She found it overwhelming to think that in just a few short months, that skinny little tummy would swell to be an over-inflated beach ball. She groaned. She hated pregnant bellies. They're so fat, and look out of place. It was like an over sized pimple on the stomach. Especially when she was as thin as she was, it would stick out to look even more out-of-place than the average pregnant lady.

And then she groaned again, because of the fact that she would soon be having a child. She hated children. They were slobbery and slimy, they smelled of dooky and spit-up, and they never shut up. The only thing that a baby could do was shit, vomit, and cry.

Gaz sighed. The next thing she knew, she was being woken up by her alarm clock. "Weird," she said to no one in particular. "I don't even remember falling asleep." She shrugged and got up. She threw on a Papa Roach tee, ripped red skinny jeans, and combat boots, then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

-x-

School went by quickly. She made certain not to pass Zim at all that day, even if it meant taking the long route through hallways to get to classes and ending up being three seconds tardy. At least she didn't have to put up with seeing Zim's ugly green face. When school let out at 3:30 PM, Gaz waited, out of habit, until thirty minutes passed before leaving. She was about to start walking to Zim's house, when she remembered what he had said about her not coming to his house. She shrugged.

'_Fine,_' she thought. '_Suit yourself. At least I don't have to see you today._'

She knew it best not to start walking home, as Dib still thought she had detention, and getting home early would only lead to dumb and rather annoying questions from her dumb and rather annoying brother. So she walked up and down the city streets, bored. When she found herself sweating like crazy from the heat of the sun, she decided it best to go inside somewhere.

Flor-Mart happened to be the closest place with working air-conditioning, so she entered the superstore. Having nothing to do, she browsed around the video games. Naturally, the world was against her today.

Dear reader, have you ever lost something or done something that you were scared about, or weren't proud about? Did you then find that everything around you seemed to remind you of it? Yes, it can be quite irritating, can't it? Unfortunately, that's what was going on with poor little Gaz Membrane.

It started simply, as a young blonde girl walked by her. Her stomach was unnaturally round in that carrying-a-child way that Gaz hated so much. She groaned. And then her nose was greeted with the horrible scent of fresh dooky. She glanced over at a parked cart next to her, and saw a screaming infant kicking and screaming. She stomped out of the aisle, but not before tapping on a woman's shoulder and saying rather rudely, "You might wanna check on your baby. She's throwing a tantrum, and has the repulsing smell of a shitty diaper. If you don't mind, it's really bugging some of us other shoppers."

But that wasn't the end of it. It seemed that every other woman that passed was either pregnant, or already had a live smelly-baby in the cart. It was starting to become overwhelming. She huffed and puffed through the store, until she found herself at the pharmacy section of the store. A marvelous idea struck her. What if she wasn't really going to have a child after all? What if the sperm hadn't reached the egg? She grinned, her heart racing. There was only one way to be sure!

She grabbed a small blue box that contained a pregnancy-test stick, and a water bottle and proceeded to the check-out. After she had bought the two items, she rushed into the bathroom. She chugged down the water bottle, which made her stomach hurt, but it also was enough to fill her bladder up.

_Since the image of what happened next isn't really necessary, and I'm sure many readers would rather not want the image in their heads, and the author really didn't find it pleasing to write, the next sixty seconds have been skipped._

Gaz stood in the stall, waiting for the results. The teensy-tiny screen read "Processing results..." and a pixelated hourglass was blinking under the words. Finally, the result appeared on the screen. Gaz hadn't realized she had stopped breathing in the seconds of anticipation, and let out the air that was welling up in her lungs. She looked at the screen.

A tiny plus sign appeared.

She was pregnant.

She grunted. "_Dammit!_" she mumbled and stormed out of the stall. She shoved the stick along with its box in the trash can and stomped out of the bathroom. _'And to think,' _thought the pregnant Gaz Membrane. _'__This all started with Zim needing a C in his stupid classes.'_

* * *

So there's the seventh chapter. And yes, Gaz is officially pregnant now.

Something to clear up: Now that school is starting back up, I will not be able to publish these chapters as fast. No, I will not be abandoning this story. If it seems to be taking a rather long time for me to publish, don't be afraid to put the pressure on me to publish faster as WafflesofDoom43 did (LOL!).

Thank you. See you next chapter! R & R.


	8. And The Plot Thickens

Hehe, you guys are just awesome! Your reviews make me so happeh! Even ClockwerkOrange's review that corrected every little error. I learned something from it, so I thank you for it! ^_^ There isn't one review that I've recieved that I don't admire! (Well, except for one, I guess... that one was kinda stupid.. made me kinda mad... cuz you can tell by the summary what this story is about... so why'd you read the freakin' thing if you don't wanna read about Zim getting Gaz... you know... _knocked up_. Ugh, I'm not naming names... and I'm going to let it go... Cuz I'm a nice person...)

_Anywayssss..._

Let's carry on with the chapter, shall we?

* * *

Chapter Eight.  
And The Plot Thickens.

-x-

Zim stepped outside of his house for a moment, trying to escape Gir's annoying voice. He shut the door and sighed. It wasn't long until he didn't have to put up with that screechy, whiny shreik anymore. He grinned. And then he looked up. That grin went away. Standing there at the other side of the yard was Gaz, tapping her foot, an eyebrow raised.

She didn't look happy.

"G-G-_Gaz_?" he stuttered. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Gaz strolled up to him slowly, sending a chill down the Irken's body. There was something really scary about that girl.

"Zim," she said, smiling. She pressed her hand to his face. Zim shuddered. Then she smacked him.

It stung. Badly.

"You _moron,_" she barked. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Zim felt light sweat roll down his face. He shook off the nervous feeling and said, "Sorry, Gaz. But unfortunatley, Zim has much to do. So if you do not mind, I would find it pleasing if you left."

He turned her around and pushed her all the way from his small front patio where they currently were to the sidewalk. Then he waved his hand and said, "You must go now."

Gaz didn't move. She looked him straight in the eye. "Zim," she said slowly and cooly. "Let's talk. Inside."

Zim clenched his teeth, frusterated. "Fine," he agreed, trying to hold in his anger. Gaz had already beaten the shit out of him in the past week. He didn't want anymore. As they walked inside, he thought to himself, '_At least I won't have to put up with this for much longer._'

-x-

"So," Gaz began, glancing around the house. Things were broken, and the trash bins were beyond maximum capacity. "What happened here?"

"Gir." Zim shook his head, dismissing the topic. They sat down on the lime green sofa, Gaz propping her feet up on the now broken coffee table. She sighed, and looked at Zim.

"You _do_ know the consequences, right?" she asked him.

"Of what?" Zim asked, not paying full attention.

"Of this, _dur_!" she exclaimed in an obvious tone, pointing at her belly which hadn't grown at all, considering it had only been a few days.

"Oh, that," Zim suddenly snapped back into the conversation. "Er, what do you mean by '_consequences_'?"

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Well," she began. "You're going to be the father, so you've got to suffer the consequences."

Zim flinched. "Oh, please, no! You've already injured Zim enough, don't you think?"

Gaz smirked. "No Zim, not _that_ kind of consequence, even though there will be plenty of that. What I mean is, well, you know..." She paused. "The real biggie here is child support, and-"

"_Gazzieeeee!"_ a sudden screech interupted. Gir pounced happily into the living room, and plopped right into Gaz's lap. "Hi, Gazzie! I is _sooo_ happeh! I thought I wasn't gonna see you ever, ever, ever, never again! Did'ya come to say buh-bye? 'Cuz I gonna say buh-bye! I loves you, even if you's a human! You is my most favorite human ever! I want pizza!"

He jumped off of Gaz and started dancing around the living room floor. Gaz was about to ask what Gir was talking about, but Zim seemed to read her mind. He blurted out, "We're leaving."

Gaz looked at him, puzzled. "When you say _'leaving'_ do you mean-"

"I mean, we're leaving." Zim answered. "We're leaving Earth. We're returning to Irk."

"_What!_" Gaz exclaimed. "Why? Don't tell it's because-"

"Gaz, listen to Zim," he interupted. "We are leaving because the Tallest believe that Zim needs some more training, you see? I think it is quite stupid, as Zim is the _mightiest_ invader that Irk has to offer."

The purple-headed teenager's mouth hung open wide in shock, and even a slight bit in anger. When she finally managed to find words, she asked, "B-but you _will_ be back... right? I mean, you can't just leave! Especially not now! Who's going to be the father of my child? Who's going to pay for child support? Zim, listen! _You. Can't. Leave._"

Zim sighed. "Of course I'll be back, Gaz," he answered. "After all, I am going back to Irk to train for the mission, which means that sure enough, Zim will return. I just don't know exactly when. It will be at least three human years."

Gaz didn't know what to say. After a few minutes of silence, Gaz just stood up and left, slamming the door behind her. She cried the whole way home. When she reached her house, she ran straight to her room, locked the door, and just sobbed.

"I hate you," she whispered.

* * *

So there's my chapter.

R & R.

The Dibster out.


	9. What A Beautiful Noise

Hey, I'm back... in black.. (AC/DC, yeah?).

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I do want to apologize to a certain reviewer, though! I was in a bad mood when I wrote that chapter. Don't take it offensive or anything! ^_^;

So, I hate when kids at school won't stop bugging you because they see you looking sad, and they won't leave you alone about it, no matter how many times you tell them "I don't want to talk about it, k?" Urg... and then they say "We're your friends, Gigi! You can tell us anything!" when we're not friends! We don't even talk to each other at all! Hell, you even called me a freak that one time! And if I don't want to talk about my problems to you, then I won't, thank you very much! Grrrrrrr... people make me so mad.. .

Anywaysssss...

* * *

Chapter Nine.  
What A Beautiful Noise.

-x-

Zim watched her storm out of his house, tears filling up in her eyes. When she slammed the door so hard, the photographs hanging on the wall fell to the floor and shattered into a million tiny shards. It was how he felt when he watched her walk away; his heart falling and shattering into tiny pieces.

And it wasn't just this time, either. Every time she walked away, heartbroken or not, Zim's heart would sink. He wished she didn't ever have to leave. He wished that she could stay with him forever. He wished _he_ could stay _her_forever. When he and Gaz had made love that day, he had told her that he loved her, but she didn't seem to believe it.

Maybe it was because so many humans were lustful, and don't really feel love for one another when they lose their virginity. Humans have abused this process of showing love. Zim guessed that was why she didn't believe it.

But he wished he could explain to her how much he really did love her. After all, Irkens didn't perform this process just for the hell of it like humans do. When Irkens did this, they did it only when they were absolutely in love with each other. It was when the two decided that they were meant for each other, and it promised eternity with each other. He just wished that she could see that when he had pounced on her and done that, it wasn't simply to 'teach her about Irken reproduction', but to let her know how much he deeply and truly loved her.

The Irken shook his head slowly and sadly. He sighed, as he stared out the window just in time to see a small black dot in the sky grow slowly larger as it came closer, and within no time it was right in front of his house. An escort voot. Yes, it was dumb to have an alien spacecraft hovering right in the middle of the neighborhood, but his neighbors were so dumb and clueless, they wouldn't think much about it.

Zim called for Gir, who bounced in happily. Zim smiled a broken smile at the little guy. "We're leaving," he said softly. Gir giggled and cheered happily, and then suddenly stopped, his smile turning upside-down.

"B-but," stuttered the robot. "Does that mean we not gonna see Gazzie no more?"

Zim shook his head, feeling himself die inside.

Gir perked up a bit saying, "What about if we takes her with us, Master?"

"No, Gir, we can't do that," Zim answered.

"Why not?" he asked.

"The Tallest won't let us."

"Why not?"

"They do not like filthy humans."

"Why not?"

"They just don't, Gir."

"But Gazzie ain't no _filthy human_, Master! Gazzie is mah bestest-westest friend!" Gir paused and then added, "Well, 'sides you, Master!"

He smiled and gave his master a hug. Zim felt tears well up in his eye, but quickly wiped them away. There was no way Zim was going to let anyone see him cry. Especially not Gir, and _especially _not the Tallest.

"Are you ready to go, Gir?" he asked. Gir nodded his head, and Zim reached for the door, when Gir grabbd his other hand. Zim paused and looked at the robot. "Gir?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

"I is holding your hand, Master," Gir answered. "If this is going to be the last time we gonna see each other, I want it to be special!"

Zim sighed. He opened the door, and they walked out to the escort voot. The walk seemed to take an eternity. As they walked, he listen to all the familiar sounds he was leaving. He heard the voice of the old man with no legs who lived across the street call out, "Well, would'ya look at 'at! 'At there's one of them outer space doo-hickeys." He heard the fat lady next door with the strange growth on her forehead mumbling something. He heard the birds singing, and for the first time since arriving on the planet, found it pleasing.

In fact, all this time he had been on Earth he hated all these filthy earth-people noises. But now that he knew he wouldn't be hearing these noises he had become so familiar with, they suddenly seemed so precious to him. He never would forget them. This... _beautiful noise_.

Zim finally reached the Voot, and climbed in, Gir following right behind him, letting go of his hand so that he could climb in. When Gir was seated, he quickly grabbed his master's hand, smiling, with a gleam in his eye. Zim knew that inside Gir's head was not sadness. He wasn't grieving over the fact that he was leaving behind so much. No, in Gir's mind, he was looking at a brand new adventure.

Sadly, though, Zim had a feeling Gir wasn't to be going on a "brand new adventure" anytime soon. No, unfortunately, Gir's adventure was more than likely drawing to a close. Just like every other SIR-Unit that had served its purpose, Gir would be disposed of; only to be recycled and used for new (more supior) SIR's.

And that was when Zim realized; Gir wasn't such a basic and defective little robot, really. Gir had one thing that no other SIR had. Gir had emotions. Gir had a mind of his own. Gir knew who he was. And that, for sure, made Gir far more advanced than any other SIR. Yes, although Gir wasn't as intelligent as humans or Irkens, he was still far more intelligent than his robot brethren.

The two gazed out the windows of the Voot. Gir waved to the Earth as it grew smaller, whispering loudly, "G'bye, Earth! G'bye! See ya later! G'bye! G'bye..."

Zim smiled a small, bittersweet smile. '_Yes,_' he thought. '_Goodbye, Earth. Goodbye Ga-_' He caught himself. He was going to see her again. He wasn't going to let her go. Saying goodbye meant never seeing her again. Instead, he whispered quietly:

"_See you, Gaz. I love you._"

* * *

Chapter nine is now complete! Sorry it took so long, and I'm really sorry that it's so short. Hey, I dragged it out much longer than it could have been.

Next chapter up soon... and by soon, it probably won't be soon... because of school (which I strongly hate...).

R & R.

Bye.

((P.S. Whoever can tell me what wonderful song this chapter's title came from, I will love you forever! (In that friendly kinda way...)))


	10. Scarlet Dedications

Sorry it took me so long! I haven't had much time to write. But i'm here now, so let's continue our story, no?

Thanks for the reviews, you guys. :)

And so...

* * *

Chapter Ten.  
Scarlet Dedications.

-x-

Dib was in the kitchen when Gaz ran in crying. She flew up the stairs yelling something about some one leaving. He was about to follow her up the stairs when he heard her bedroom door slam close, and then realized it wasn't a good idea. Maybe in a few minutes, once she had calmed down.

-x-

Gaz sat in her room for what seemed like hours, crying.

_'How could he?'_ she asked herself. _'How could he leave like that? I can't believe him! He goes and gets me fuckin' pregnant and then turns around and leaves! What kind of sorry excuse for a living being is he? And to think, he really says he's in love with me? As if! If he really is in love with me, then why'd he decide to leave with any second thoughts!'_

Gaz sobbed in her bed for a long time, thoughts swirling about in her head. She felt betrayed, hated, and confused. That was when her emotions took hold of her.

The found a pair of scissors on top of her dresser and opened them wide. She looked at her wrist. And then she slit it. She watched as the crimson blood surfaced, and it was like she was looking at a scarlet creek from an airplane.

And then she couldn't help it. She slit again. And again. Each cut received a dedication.

"This is for stupid Zim stupidly leaving me with the stupid child," she whispered through clenched teeth as she quickly moved the blade across her wrist.

"This is for being stupid enough to let him do this to me."

Slit.

"This is for the stupid baby now inside me."

Slit.

"This is for the horrible mother I'll be."

Slit.

"This is for Zim and his stupid alien race."

Slit.

And when she ran out of people to blame, she started blaming everyone she could think of.

"This is for Dib and his annoying, defected head that needs a reduction."

Slit.

"This is for Dad never being here when I need him."

Slit.

"This is for the friends I never had."

Slit.

"This is for the friends I never will have."

Slit.

"This is for the friends that betrayed me."

Slit.

"This is for my fucked up life."

Slit. Slit. Slit.

And when she was done, she simply stared at her wrists that were drenched in scarlet. They stung. No, they burned. Oh, how badly they burned. It felt like they were on fire. She screamed at the menacing pain. She screamed and screamed and screamed.

Dib stormed in.

"Gaz!" he shouted. "What the hell is going on!"

She screamed, "Go away!"

"No, I won't go away," he shouted back. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't wanna talk about it, so leave me the fuck alone!"

Dib clenched his fists, his veins pulsing. And then he sighed and calmly sat down on Gaz's bed.

"Gaz," he said softly. "I need to know what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" she screamed.

"Obviously there is."

"Nothing I want to talk about, faggot!"

Dib paused. "Gaz, no need to curse. It's not going to make you feel any better. Now tell me, what's wrong."

The teenager grunted and then yelled, "Go away before I rip apart your limbs and feed them to a cow and let the cow digest your organs then shit them out. And once you're nothing but cow shit, I'll burn it and feed the ashes to the maggots in your goddamn bedroom!"

Dib flinched. He knew Gaz probably _would _do that, and the thought of being nothing but a pile of cow dooky wasn't very pleasing. But he continued to try to get to the point of things, despite the nagging fear of being killed.

"Listen, Gaz," he said. "I don't care if you don't want to talk about it, okay? You're my little sister and I can't stand to see you cry like this. So please, Gaz, will you tell me what's going on?"

Gaz didn't answer. Instead, she sat there and cried. Dib placed a hand on his little sister's shoulder.

He was returned with a fierce fist right across his face.

He grimaced for a bit, rubbing his cheek. When he looked at his hand, there was a slight trace of blood.

"Am I... bleeding?" he asked to no one in particular.

But the punch couldn't have made him bleed. It sure would leave a nasty bruise, but blood?

He looked at Gaz, her face in her palms. His face went white. A crimson path of blood trailed down her arm.

He yanked her arm towards him for closer investigating.

"Y-you... Did you...?" he trailed off.

Gaz tried to yank her arm back, but her brother's grip tightened, refusing to let go.

"But... why?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," she said through clenched teeth.

For a while, Dib didn't say anything. He just inspected her red wrists.

Finally he asked, "You're not thinking of killing yourself... are you?"

"No!" Gaz exclaimed. "What kind of person do you think I am? No! What do you take me for? Some stupid emo chick?"

Dib didn't answer.

"And besides, I'm not like Mom," she said. "Even if Dad tells me I am."

The two sat in awkward silence. It was a touchy subject, speaking about their mother. They had both been small when she killed herself, but they both remember the night well. She had been pregnant at the time. It was going to be a girl. But due to her pregnancy, her hormones were out of whack, causing her to become an emotional wreck. Though their father tried his best to help her calm down, his efforts weren't enough to stop her from pulling the trigger, taking the baby down with her. Their father hadn't been the same since. Nothing had been quite the same.

Dib gave his little sister a warm hug, and whispered to her, "You're not like Mom, Gaz. You could never be. You're better than that."

Gaz just cried harder.

They sat their for a while, until Gaz finally calmed down.

* * *

I have mixed feelings for what went on in this chapter, but not for the reasons you'd think. Other than that, I think it's a good chapter.

What do you think?

Also, some of you might have read another short story of mine concerning their mother. Obviously, it's not exactly the same scenario, as you can see. That's because I don't like using the same theories for different stories.

So I guess that's it. Next chapter will probably take a while.

The Dibster out.


	11. What Dib Can Never Know For Now

Next chapter's now.

So thnx for teh reviews, guys. If the first part's hard to understand, it's cuz I was really sleepy when I wrote it..

Anyways, here you go:

* * *

Chapter Eleven.  
What Dib Can Never Know For Now.

-x-

After Gaz stopped crying, Dib looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Gaz. Tell me what's wrong."

Gaz didn't know what to say. Should she tell him? About Zim? About the baby? She didn't say anything. Instead, she just shook her head, trying to dismiss the subject. Unforunately, Dib wouldn't let her. He was still holding her blood-soaked wrist. His palms were lightly glazed in a thick, red substance.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me," he said. "So you might as well spit it out."

She sighed. He was right. She looked up at her older brother, and said, "It's... It's Zim."

Dib said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

Gaz sighed. "Well, you know how he left? Went back to Irk?"

Dib's eyes widened. "What!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Zim went back to Irk? No way! Why?"

"Erm, apparently he needed more training or something. I thought you would've known about thi-"

"I can't belive it! Zim _left_? Is he going to be back? Or not?"

"I don't-"

"Oh my God, I can't believe this! I don't know if this is good or bad. I mean, I guess it's a victory for Earth. And myself. But what am i going to do now that I can't follow him obsessively everyday. Wow. Can you believe that, Gaz?"

"Uh-"

"Hehe, at least he's gone, now! Earth is saved! All thanks to none other than Dib Membrane, of course! Heh, Zim's gone. Yes! I should go... celebrate. Wanna come?"

"Err, no thanks. But-"

"Suit yourself. I'm going out to celebrate with a drink. See ya!"

And with that, he left, leaving Gaz sitting there stunned.

"Well, at least I don't have to tell him," she murmured to herself. That Dib.

Gaz looked down at her arms. Most of the bleeding had stopped. She climbed down from her bed and stalked into the bathroom. Once in there, she studied herself. She noticed that her belly was already starting to grow. It wasn't too noticeable, she decided. But she still feared that pretty soon it would be noticeable, and she knew better than to say she was just getting fat. Gaz Membrane didn't get fat. Dib knew that.

One time, Gaz had decided that she wanted to get fat, just because she thought she looked too skinny. So for two weeks, she ate and ate. She had gained ten pounds in the first week. She didn't gain anymore. As hard as she tried, she couldn't. So she gave up, and that phase quickly went away.

Gaz remembered some guy telling her about about this lady he had known who was pregnant. Except, you wouldn't think so by looking at her. Her stomach hardly grew at all during the nine months she was pregnant. Apparently, she had gone walking twice a day- once in the morning, once in the evening. And she also seemed to have control of her appetite the whole time, unlike most pregnant women seem to have.

So she decided that if that lady could do it, why couldn't_ she_? It didn't seem so hard, really. All she had to do was wake up early (something she seemed do be doing naturally as of lately) and take a walk, and then take a walk in the evening. Simple.

So that was the plan. That was how she could keep it a secret.

For now.

* * *

I know, I know, it's short. But I had to get it posted.

Anyways, please review. Next chapter will be up... not soon. I hate school.


	12. Midnight Smoke

Hey.

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's your chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twelve.  
Midnight Smoke.

-x-

11:48.

Usually, Gaz would be in her bed, drifting off to sleep around now. But Dib was still out drinking, which meant he wasn't home thinking he was in charge, which meant Gaz could do whatever for the time being.

She rolled her eyes. Dib was so stupid. He seemed to think he was the father, rather than their dad. She thought it was dumb how he made sure she didn't use vulgar language. Yet he could curse like a sailor, if he wanted. Or how he always told Gaz that alchohol was "bad for your health", while he was out getting drunk right now. Like just because he was an adult now, he could do whatever, just as long as little Gaz obeyed his rules. Stupid, stupid Dib.

The teen strolled into the kitchen and poured some tortilla chips onto a plate. She rummaged the fridge for some shredded cheddar chese, and emptied half the bag on top of the chips. Gaz stuck it in the microwave for thirty-five seconds and pressed start. After it was done, she took out the nachos and sat out on the front porch.

Studying the star-studded sky, she realized that right now, Zim was somewhere out there among the stars. Was he back on his own planet by now? Or was he still in his spaceship, flying back. Not even thinking about her, about their baby, about the problems he caused her that she has to deal with now. Alone.

_'Well, if there's one thing Dib actually got right in his stupid life,' _Gaz thought grimly. _'It's the fact that Zim is nothing more than stupid alien scum.'_

She sighed, and then she decided to think of something else. She really shouldn't be wasting her time on that dumb alien. Glancing in the window at the clock, she saw it was now 12:01. And Dib still wasn't home.

Gaz watched as a man wearing a long, tan trench coat walked by on the sidewalk. He had chocolate brown skin that was anything but beautiful, his black hair which he wore in dreadlocks was nasty and greasy, and although you couldn't see it now, his teeth (or lack of) were a sickly yellow tint with black cavities burned in to them. She knew this guy from a personal experience of which she can't forget.

He was a drug dealer. Every midnight, he'd walk around the neighborhood on his "route", delivering all types of illegal drugs from tobacco to marijuana. One night, about half a year ago, Gaz had actually bought some off him. She remembered lighting the weed and taking that first puff of it. The sensation that just can't be explained that rushed through her veins. The bizarre tingling in her fingertips that felt like invisible little people were jumping back and forth, dancing about on the tips of her fingers. The burst of adrenaline in her head. It was like she was swimming in the waters of some other planet's bubbly oceans.

She loved it.

Of course, Gaz was smarter than most teens and she knew that if she snuck any more, Dib would find out and she'd be in a shitload of trouble. He would know. Whether it would be the red cornias and baggy eyelids, or the greasy complexion and yellow teeth she would eventually get from the drug, or if he just happened to catch her in the act; she knew he would find out. So, she hadn't bought any since.

But now she had an idea.

She put her looked down at her belly, and contemplated this scheme of hers. Dib was out drinking. If he happened to come back and find her buying pot, he'd be too drunk to realize it. It was the perfect plan-

She'd smoke the baby out.

* * *

I'm so sorry about the short chapters! Forgive me?

Review, plz? I know there are some readers who aren't reviewing. All I ask is simply how do you enjoy the story? Is it too hard to spare 60 seconds and help out a fellow IZ fan/author?

And I'm still on that seven review thing, y'know..


	13. Goodbyes

Wow. That was a lot of reviews. O.o Thank you all sooo much.

I now interrupt to bring you a special announcement.

We all want Invader Zim to come back with new episodes, correct? If you don't, you're not a real IZ fan. Well guess what? That dream is now closer to becoming reality than ever before. Why? Thanks to a special group of people. A special group of people who flooded Nicktoons with phone calls and emails. A special group of people who Nicktoons and Jhonen Vasquez are aware of now. A special group of people whom Nicktoons is now monitoring to see how many fans we can get. What group of people is this? A Facebook group known as Operation: Head Pigeons. Being one of the dedicated members of the community, and a major fan of Invader Zim, I am trying to get as many people to join as possible. So if you have a FB account, become a fan. Do it for Zim. Pestulio commands you. (But seriously, the more fans, the better the chance of Zim returning. And we all want that.)

And now back to our irregularly scheduled program.

Let's continue, yes?

* * *

Chapter Thirteen.  
Goodbyes.

-x-

_The light was blinding._

_I didn't know whether to be glad or to be scared._

_Scared?_

_Pfft, as if. I know better than to be scared._

_I was the first one out the door. It felt so good to be able to use my legs._

_I stretched. After months of sitting in the cramped space, it really hurt._

_I looked behind me to see the little guy fast asleep._

_I smiled._

_Poor kid._

_Or... I guess you could call him that._

_Yeah. I like that._

_He's my little kid._

_And then they took him away._

_He awokened as the short Irken picked him up._

_His blue eyes looked at me sleepily._

_He must have noticed the look on my face, the one I didn't notice myself, because he smiled and said, "Don't be afraid, Master."_

_I smiled a sad smile._

_"You're my best friend."_

_I wanted to cry._

_But Zim? Cry? No way would I let anyone see that._

_I whispered to the robot, "Goodybe, Gir. I'll miss you."_

_And then they carried him away._

_I'll miss you? _

_Since when does the ALMIGHTY ZIM ever say "I'll miss you"?_

_Zim does not miss anyone. Especially not Gir._

_...Who am I kidding?_

_I took a deep breath and faced the large purple doors that stood in front of me._

_And it hit me._

_Is it really training I'm here for?_

_As much as I don't want to admit it, the Tallest have always lied to me._

_They hate me._

_I've always known that._

_It hurts more than anything._

_Why does everyone hate me?_

_I sigh._

_As I press my hand to the glowing red circle on the wall- the one that will open the door- and feel nervous sweat trickle down my face._

_Let's face it._

_I'm going to die._

-x-

Gaz rubbed her hand on her stomach.

_'Bye bye, baby,'_ she thought.

Gaz put two fingers in her mouth and whistled a loud whistle. The drug dealer turned around to see the purple-haired teen nodding her head to signal him to come over. He cracked his kunckles and strolled up to the porch.

"'Ello," he greeted with a slow Jamacian accent. "Name's Jacobe. D'you wanna buy sometin o' mine?"

Gaz nodded. "Whatcha got?"

"Oh, I got everytin' you could want. You want some Speed Demon? I got dat. You want some Stewie Griffin? I got dat, too."

Gaz shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you've got. Perferably something strong and deadly?"

Jacobe smiled a wide smile, revealing his yellow-green-and-black teeth. Or rather, the few he had left.

"Ooh, is dat a hardcore I hear? Or you just feelin' sad and suicidal, yeah?"

Gaz shrugged again.

"I got sometin' for you, girl," she said, and pulled out a big, fat cigar with yellow dust flying out. "'Ere, you take dis. And, since you a new buyer, it's on me."

And with that, he walked off. _'Finally,'_ she thought. _'_Someone_ should try hitting the shower sometime.'_

She rolled her eyes and twirled the cigar in her fingers. She had no idea what the stuff inside it was, but she didn't care. She grabbed a lighter from her pocket and lit the cigar.

"All right, little baby," she said. "Ready to go to sleep?"

She lifted it up to her mouth. But it wasn't even to her lips when it started...

* * *

There you go, hope you like. :D

And don't forget, if you want to help bring IZ back on TV, become a fan of Operation Head Pigeons on Facebook. (The closest to official group out there!)

Review?

-The Dibster


	14. Pregnancy Pains

Back. Man, that was a ton of reviews! Thank you all sooooo much.

K, so uhh... IDK.

Anyways, here's teh chapter:

* * *

Chapter Fourteen.  
Pregnancy Pains.

-x-

It started in her legs.

As they started to wobble, she moved the cigar away from her mouth. It was a small wobble, but it slowly turned into a violent shaking of the legs. She leaned againstthe side of the house, but started to lose feeling in one arm. And then the pain shot in.

It shot straight up from her feet to her forehead. It was like her skeletal system had just broken in half. It hurt like nothing you could imagine. She started gasping and groaning aloud in pain. And then she felt it in her stomach. A deep, dreadful pain. She pressed her hand tight against her stomach, and screamed in the awful pain coming from it. What the hell was going on?

She had seen in movies and on television this happen to pregnent women, but that was when they were giving birth. She wasn't nearly far enough along to be delivering already... was she?

Gaz now lay on the cold, concrete pounding her stomach with her fist. She yelled, "Stop it! Just stop it already! Make it go away! Stop it! You little bitch, just go away and leave me alone! Can't you see I don't want you? Go back to where you came from, brat!"

She watched, screaming in pain, as a pair of blinding lights flew into the driveway. It was Dib's black truck, nearly invisible in the dark of the night. Her older brother jumped out of the car and ran up to his screaming sister.

"Gaz!" he exclaimed, looking down at his sister, who lay sobbing on the ground. "What's going on? What happened?"

Gaz didn't answer. She just lay there, as the pain ever-so-slowly seemed to go away. Dib was screaming questions at her, but she drowned them out and continued to cry, catching her breath.

Dib bent down and scooped Gaz into his arms. There was a slight daze to his voice, and he seemed to be out of it just a bit; like his voice was talking to Gaz, focused on the situation, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

Gaz had no idea what Dib was saying. The pain had left now. Her thoughts started to stray. She noticed how Dib wasn't wearing shoes. Odd.

Dib walked into the living room and set her on the couch. He asked if she was okay, and she nodded. His hair was a mess. He walked into the kitchen and after a few minutes, he came back and left her a mug of coffee, pulled a blanket over her, and gave her a very small hug. He then walked upstairs and into his bedroom to go to sleep.

Gaz had finally stopped crying. She didn't feel like coffee right now, so she didn't touch it, though it was weird that Dib had made her a cup of coffee, especially now, when she should be trying to sleep. There was something odd about Dib...

But she was too exhausted to think anything of it. Instead, she just drifted off to sleep...

* * *

That's it for now. So sorry it's so short.

Review?


	15. Let It Out

I'M NOT DEAD! NEITHER IS THIS FIC! I'm so so so so sooooooo sooooooooo sorry about not updating in forever! You guys hate me now, I know, and I'm sure most of my readers have given up waiting on this chapter! My deepest apologies! I will not let this story die until it gets its proper ending (Like I wish IZ could have had!)!

Here, you poor, desperate readers thirsting for more on my thrilling and fascinating story (sarcasm..)! Let me force-feed you this monstrocity of a story before you perish! O:

* * *

Chapter 15.  
Let It Out.

-x-

When Gaz awoke the next morning, she felt a strong urge to vomit. But she didn't feel like moving.

It took everything in her to sit up. She felt.. heavier. She looked down and let out a shriek. Her normally flat stomach was bulging out. It wasn't that big, but still, only last night it had been perfectly flat. Pregnant bellies didn't swell up that fast, did they?

Not only was it now bulging, making her look only slightly chubby, but the weird part of it was, well, it seemed to have a green tint to it.

Gaz nervously poked at her green stomach. No movement, but she still felt sick looking at it. _'How disgusting,'_ she thought. She then heard mumbling escorted with footsteps. Gaz hurriedly threw the blanket back around her. Dib appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and paused, looking at his sister. After a moment, he came and sat down beside her on the couch.

Gaz squirmed a bit uncomfortable, hoping he would happen to see her bulging tummy.

"Hey, Gaz," Dib said. By the look on his face there was something on his mind. "You okay?"

Feeling weird, Gaz gave him a slow nod.

"Last night... when I came home, you were-"

"Yeah, I know," His little sister said, cutting him off.

"I've been wondering a lot about it. What happened?"

Gaz paused. She couldn't tell him. He'd never let her leave the house again! He'd get all I'm-In-Charge-And-I'm-Going-To-Act-Like-Dad-Because-I-Know-What's-Best-For-You-And-You're-Irresponsible-Mode. She looked at him. And his face didn't look expectant, angry, suspicious, or intimidating in any way. He looked worried, caring, loving even. And Gaz felt the want to tell him. To tell him everything. Let him comfort her, help her. Be that caring older brother who Gaz didn't want to admit she was proud to have.

But she didn't tell him. Because how could she? Just say, "Hey, Dib, I had sex with your mortal enemy from outer space and now I'm going to have his baby!" So she did the only thing she could think of. The answer to every problem: get angry.

"Why do you care, Dib?" she screamed. "Who do you think you are, my father? News flash! My father is Professor Membrant Membrane! Last time I checked, your name was Dib, who is NOT my father! So you can take your fat nose and get it out of my business! While you're at it, you can get out of my fucking life, thank you very much!"

She huffed and crossed her arms, turning away from him. She felt like crying. Dib put an arm on her shoulder, but Gaz stubbornly jerked away.

Dib sighed. "Gaz, I'm not going to get mad. I promise, I'll try to understand your side."

No reply.

"Gaz, please," Dib said, with a hint of tears behind his voice. "I know you hate me, and I know I'm probably the worst excuse for a brother. I know I'm annoying and nosy. You think I don't know that? I hate myself for it! I hate myself for my damned personality! I don't blame you for hating me! No one else seems to like me a bit! _I_ don't even like myself, Gaz! But please, I just want to help my little sister."

Silence. Not a word was spoken.

"Dib, I'm so sorry! I didn't want to, and I know you don't believe me but it wasn't my fault! I'm pregnant, and I'm scared, and I don't know what to do, and I need help. And I of all people, I know you can help, because I know that you're a wonderful older brother, and I know it may not seem like it, but you're probably the best brother I could ask for, and I'm really glad to have you, and I know you can help me. I know you're angry at me Dib, and I deserve it. But please.. Help me?"

Or at least, that was what she wanted to say. Instead, she stormed up into her bedroom and locked herself in there, where she sat on her bad and let the tears fall.

* * *

Next chapter up not so soon, sorry, but not as long as it took this chapter!

REVIEWS PLZ!

-The Dibster  
(Gigi)


	16. And The Cat Comes Tumbling Out

Wha-what is this? A.. a new chapter? ENJOY!

Yeah, this time I blame deviantART taking away from my writing time... I'm sorry. Of course, now I'm freaking upset. DEVIANTS BE WARNED: There is a nasty virus going around dA. The first time it struck, I didn't think it was dA. After my dad fixed the computer, I got back on and BAM. It strikes again. Coincidence, maybe? Third Time: Must be the computer. Fourth time: *On different computer* You're... you're kidding me?

So yeah... no more DeviantART for me... Which sucks because as a passionate artist myself (and known as being such), deviantART was my happy place. But now I can't get on... stupid viruses...

/rant

Without further adue, the moment you all have been waiting for:

* * *

Chapter 16.  
And The Cat Comes Tumbling Out.

-x-

Dib entered Gaz's room.

"Tell me," he said. "Tell me everything."

Gaz sighed in frustration, hands covering her tear-soaked face. This was it. He won. She was tired of hiding it. At this point, it didn't matter what the consequences would be. She just couldn't bear to hide it anymore. She viciously thrust the blanket covering her and her swollen stomach onto the floor, revealing the greenish bubble that was her tummy.

Dib didn't seem to understand.

"Gaz..."

"_WHAT!_" she screamed. "What are you going to do? I don't care at this point! You can tell me whatever the hell you want! You can scream at me like you're my dad all you want! I don't give a _fuck_!"

"Gaz, I don't understand," he said, puzzled. "What's going on? Why does your stomach look so... infected?"

"_Grr.. BECAUSE,"_ shouted the upset youth. "I'm _pregnant! _I had sex and now I'm going to have a baby. And... and..." Silence. "And I'm scared."

She expected Dib to give her some long spiel, or tell her how ashamed he was that she was his sister. She even expected him to curse her out, although Dib wasn't the kind of person who was fond of using foul language.

"So how far along are you?" he asked simply.

"A few weeks," she answered. "But that doesn't seem to matter much, because I kinda think it might be coming sooner than expected."

Dib paused to think it over. "Who's the father?" he asked.

"You'll hate me."

"I want to know."

"You'll never forgive me."

"Gaz, tell me anyway."

"Fine..."

"Well...?"

Gaz sighed. "It's.. It's Zim."

A long silence followed. Dib was deep in thought, seemingly contemplating the situation.

Finally, Dib gave out a small nervous chuckle. "So I guess that explains the green?"

Gaz groaned.

"Heh, so what do you say we get you to the hospital?"

The purple-haired teen shot him a questioning glare. "Dib," she began. "I'm carrying the child of an alien. My stomach is green. It's been a few weeks and my stomach is the size of a whole watermelon and maybe even half of another. I'm not going to have some doctor take a look at it. First off, I'm not having a repeat of that stupid Shadowhog curse where I was confined to an observation cage for a month. More importantly, I will _not_ have my child being exposed to the media. That's the last thing I'd want for a poor child like that."

What was she saying? Was that... concern? For a child? But Gaz hated children. Why was she suddenly feeling so caring about this baby?

Dib smiled. Smiled. He didn't shout, he didn't give her the guilt trip, he didn't just walk away in anger, he didn't look disappointed. He just... smiled.

"We'll have to figure something out," he said. "But I'm sure we'll make this work. Oh, and Gaz?"

"Yes?" she answered, surprised by his accepting attitude towards the subject.

"You'll make a great mother."

Dib walked out of the room with a friendly wink.

* * *

Due to my lack of time and procrastinating behaviour... I'm going to have to start moving the story a bit faster.

So I decided I might as well let Dib know.

Hope you liked!

REVIEWS FEED ME AND MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MOAR! :DD

-The Dibster


	17. Life Starts Now

NEW CHAPTER!

Thank you all so much for so many brilliant reviews! I got on the day after I posted the previous chapter and was awed by an entire page of reviews only ONE DAY after posting it! I love you all so much! Not to mention, I read some reviews on my other IZ fic, "He Came With No Memory", which is long finished by now. But somehow, though it's been complete for quite awhile, I still get constant reviews for it. People still reading a fanfic of mine that has long been over just brings happiness to my soul. And they're such brilliant reviews, too.(:

Anyways...

By popular demand, here's an update on the father of Gaz's half-smeet. :D

* * *

Chapter 17.  
Life Starts Now.

-x-

_I knew it._

_I knew better that to trust the Tallest._

_As I stormed out of the Hall, I made sure to walk swiftly and quick so that no one would notice the tears welling up in my eyes._

_I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared._

_Not only was I scared; I was deathly terrified._

_This was it._

_This was the moment._

_This was where it was all spiraling down to._

_This is what my entire life was meant for after all._

_This was the end._

_I was going to die._

_After all this, my life has been just a waste._

_A waste of space._

_A waste of matter._

_A waste of air._

_A waste of time._

_My life means nothing._

_At least, that's what they told me._

_Those were the harsh words that came out of the mouths of the Tallest themselves._

_Their icy cold hearts breaking apart my aspirations, tearing down my very hopes and dreams..._

_No._

_No, I won't listen._

_Who are they to tell me who I am?_

_Who are they to tell me what to do?_

_Yes, I have been wasting my life._

_I have wasted time._

_But not for the reasons they told me._

_No, I've wasted my life listening to them._

_I've wasted my time doing everything they told me to do._

_I realized then that I would do whatever it took to get my life back._

_I would devote every breath to finding who I really am, what I am really meant for._

_From that moment, I was a rebel._

_Down with the Armada._

_It was my life._

_It wasn't their life._

_I would find my darling Gaz._

_I would hold her tight._

_I would press my lips to hers._

_I would never let her go._

_I would raise that child._

_I would love both Gaz and our baby._

_I would love._

_I would love._

_I would love._

_Because what kind of life could possibly be worth living without love?_

_It sickens me to know that throughout the entire Irken race, none of us have lived._

_We have breathed, we have worked, but we haven't lived._

_What difference is there between us and cold, unfeeling robots?_

_The Tallest banned love several leaderships ago._

_They said it was some sort of disease, crime._

_But they were wrong._

_So wherever you are right now, my dearest Gaz, I hope you know that I love you._

_I wish you could imagine how much I love you._

_And I'll find you._

_Soon, Gaz. Soon._

_But first, I've got to find Gir._

_Before it's too late._

_Because if anyone had a life worth living, it was Gir._

_And then we're off._

_Who knows where we'll end up?_

_But that's how life should be._

_Who wants to live a life where you know exactly what's going to happen?_

_What would be the point?_

_So here I stand._

_This is it._

_Life starts now._

* * *

Yay! A new chapter only days after the previous one!

Sorry it's short, but it's better than nothing, right? And to be honest, I like this chapter.

Review? Reviews make me feel warm and tingly and happy and proud and give me a reason to write more! ;)

-The Dibster


	18. Mommies Don't Go To School

YAY NEW CHAPTER!

I'm sorry I couldn't publish earlier, but better late than never. I was surprised, actually, at how many people were messaging me via PM, Facebook, deviantART, even YouTube, asking me to update.

I feel so happy. :)

I love you guys. So much. :D

* * *

Chapter 18.  
Mommies Don't Go To School.

-x-

Where was Dib?

It was 7:34, and Dib was no where to be seen. And that means her ride to school was gone, too. She shivered at the thought of having to ride the school bus this morning. Gaz picked up an apple and headed upstairs, where she peeked into his bedroom to see if he had slept in. He wasn't there. His bed was neat and tidy as always.

She walked outside. The driveway was empty.

He left without her?

She _knew_ it. She _knew_ it had been too good to be true. He was mad at her. Why else would he not wake her up? Why else would he cause her to be late? She screamed in anger.

The bus it was. She marched down the sidewalk to the bus stop, anger swelling up in her head. Spitefully, Gaz chunked the half-eaten apple with all her force. It hit the window of the house at the end of the road. Gaz didn't care. She had other things on her mind.

She reached the bus stop just in time, as the long, yellow vehichle that smellt of diesel fuel and armpit sweat pulled up to the bus stop, where the three kids waiting there- Gaz, an overweight teenager with acne and facial hair who looked to be several grades above her, and a little girl in a pink jacket and pigtails- boarded onto it. It was even smellier on the bus. Gaz looked for her own seat, but all were taken. So she then decided she would have to share a seat. The only seats available, however, were rudely "reserved" by the stinky kids already sitting there. Finally, the pig-tailed girl saw her and offered her the seat next to her.

As Gaz sat down and huffed, the little girl began to pester her with questions.

"Why are you riding the bus?" she asked innocently.

"Because I need a ride to school," Gaz replied impatiently.

The little girl giggled. Gaz found it rather cute in an odd way. She grinned and asked her what was so funny.

"You're not going to school!" the girl laughed.

"Well... why wouldn't I?"

"_Because_! Mommies don't go to school!"

Gaz's smile dropped instantly, and a felt a rush of awkwardness.

"Well, uh, I'm not a _mommy_ yet. So uh... I still go to school," Gaz hesitated.

The girl looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh. Well... can the baby be my sister when she's born?"

Gaz gave her a puzzled expression. "Well, it doesn't work that way..."

"Then how _does_ it work?" The girl smiled.

"Well... you can't be her sister because-"

"Why _not?_"

"Because, well, I'm not your mother, so-"

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"Cause.. eh..." The teen didn't know how to explain it. The kid was waiting for an answer, and Gaz was suddenly reminded of why she didn't like little kids.

"Well, when _I_ become a mommy," the girl said. "You can be her sister. If you want."

There was an awkward silence, and Gaz didn't know what to say. Suddenly, the little girl gave her a hug.

For a second, the teen wanted to jerk away from the child. But she smiled. What was so wrong with a hug? The little girl wasn't drooling, snot wasn't running down her face, and she didn't smell like shit. Wondering how to react, Gaz simply stroked the girl's hair.

The bus pulled up, and Gaz was about to get off, when a stream of kids rudely stepped in front of her. After a little while, the little girl stood on the chair, put her hands on her hips, and told the kids, "Let her off! Didn't your mommies and daddies teach you better?" Gaz chuckled. Cute.

The girls who were currently in the aisle rolled their eyes, ignoring the little kid. Finally, a red-head boy with freckles and large blue eyes allowed Gaz to get off.

The girl waved goodbye, staying on the bus.

Once off, Gaz happened to walk straight into Dib.

"What are you doing here?" Dib questioned.

Anger once again rushed through Gaz. "Well, I had to ride the bus thanks to _you_ not waking me up in time and leaving without me!"

Dib gave her a look, trying to decipher what Gaz could possibly be thinking. "Gaz," he said slowly.

"Yes, that _is_ my name," she responded sarcastically.

Dib laughed. "Gaz, you don't get it, do you?"

Gaz was taken aback by the laughter. Confused, she slowly shook her head. "Wha-what don't I get? You-"

"Gaz, listen. I didn't wake you up, because you're not supposed to be at school."

"_Huh?_"

Dib smiled. "Listen. _Why _on Earth would I make you go to school? You're going to be having a kid any day now, and you really think I'm going to make you go to school?"

Gaz was stunned. Dib. _Dib._ Letting her stay home?

"Do you _want_ to go to school today?" Dib asked.

"Well, no. B-but-"

"Come on. I'll give you a quick ride home. But I've got to be back to school soon, so let's hurry to the truck."

And thus, Gaz arrived home.

Odd.

But she wasn't going to argue with staying home.

* * *

Done. Sorry it's not the best chapter and kind of boring. But better than nothing, eh?

I meant to get this chapter up sooner, but this week has been so busy, what with school finally letting out, and it turns out the rest of the week was spent chillin' with my MANY cousins.

So anyways, next chapter on the way.

I promise, things are going to get interesting.

REVIEW PLEASE. More reviews = faster writing!

Thank you! :D


	19. On My Way

:3 Hullerz.

Who's excited to hear about InvaderCon II? They say that it's unofficial, but they've been talking about it too much to NOT hold this event. (The THEY of course, if Wasabi Anime.. or whoever's in charge in IZCon). *IHOPEITSINTEXAS*

So uhh.. that's kinda off topic. How does a new chapter sound? Good? Good.

* * *

Chapter 19.  
On My Way.

-x-

Zim's POV.

_It was such a sad sight._

_To see such a happy, innocent SIR Unit have to go through this._

_But luckily, the mighty ZIM was able to find Gir._

_He's missing a few parts, but nothing too important._

_They must not have been able to locate Gir's memory chip underneath the "chocolate bubblegum" and all the other junk the little guy has stored in himself over the years._

_I suppose all the eerie screeching and random, unlogical behavior of Gir payed off._

_I laugh at the sight of the Tallests' very own creation being such an inconvenience to them._

_It was small, I suppose, but it was a step._

_A step towards rebellion._

_It is not easy yet, after being so loyal to the Tallest all my life._

_But I know I'm reaching the point where soon I will comprehend all their wrong doings and unjust leadership._

_And their utter stupidity._

_Is it true? Such words coming out of Zim's mouth?_

_How could ZIM betray my leaders like this?_

_Perhaps because it was the Tallests who betrayed me- ZIM- in the first place._

_Gir hums in the back of the Voot, to some tune I cannot recognize._

_I seem to find it odd that he's being so quiet, until I look back and see his, eh... _rear-end..._wiggling back and forth above his head._

_Same old Gir._

_Suddenly, the radar began to beep, and I looked in awe as I saw in front of the windsheild was a small, blue-and-grey sphere, growing rapidly larger._

_I smirked._

_Good job, Zim._

_-x-_

Gaz had been home for two weeks. Doing absolutely nothing besides sitting on the couch, watching old animes, and vomiting twice a day. But she couldn't do anything else. She was in pain. Deep pain.

Her stomach was at least twice the size of the any other pregnant belly in the nine-month stage. And she had only been pregnant for about a month now.

But her swelled belly was causing her unbearable pain. Constantly, Dib would come home to find his poor sister scream in pain, shouting profane words of which he would answer, "Now, Gaz. I know it hurts, but is the language really neccesary?"

And of course, Gaz would grunt in reply, "You're kidding, right? Why don't I stab you in the gut and twist the knife around? We'll see who's cussing then!"

Dib sat down beside his sister, sweat running down her face.

"Oh _god_," Gaz groaned. "It's worse than being on my fucking period!"

Dib, blushing at the statement, bit his lip awkwardly. "Gaz, I really wish I could help. But face it, there's no doctor on the planet who could possibly help with this. I would try to figure something out, but I was unaware up until recently that Irkens could even have children. By the way, how _does_ it work? Is it the same as humans-"

"_Dib!_" Gaz yelled. "Is that _really_ something you would like to discuss right now? I'm kind of _in pain here!"_

The black-haired teen tried to think of something. His head began to throb, and his brain seemed to shut down on him. He prayed that this wasn't _the moment_.

Suddenly, the house shook, and the Membrane kids heard a large _CRASH! _in the backyard.

* * *

Cliffhangers are my friends.

I'm awfully proud of this chapter. What do you guys think?

Next chapter up soon! (Yes, I said soon!)

Reviews plz?

-TheDibster


	20. Familiar Faces

Fun Fact: This chapter, along with the previous two, were all written on the same day. I was on a roll! :D

Thanks for all the brilliant reviews, you guys. My deepest thanks for all of you who have stuck with me and made it this far into the story. I feel like I owe you all somehow. :)

* * *

Chapter 20.  
Familiar Faces.

-x-

"What on Earth was that?" Dib asked aloud. "Stay right here, I'm going to go check it out."

Gaz grunted, "Staying put doesn't seem to be a problem for me right now."

Dib stood up and ran out to the back door. He was greeted by a cloud of smoke, which he waved away. Squinting into the grey, he spotted a familiar sight. A familiar sight he never expected to see again.

A voot cruiser.

Zim's voot cruiser.

Dib was speechless. Was it really Zim? Was he really here?

His thoughts were confirmed when the top of the spaceship opened up and an excited squeeling was heard. Slowly, Dib began to walk towards the heap of smoking metal. And walking towards him was another figure- a few inches shorter than him, with creamy-green skin.

Finally, the two were face-to-face. The alien smirked, his fuschia-colored eyes aglow, a slight challenge in them.

"Hello, Dib," he greeted slyly. "It's been a- _PWAH!"_

The Irken was greeted back with a fist to the face. Feeling his now bruised face, Zim began to massage his cheek. He opened his mouth again to speak, but was once again met with a second, even harder punch. In fact, the invader was knocked off his feet and fell flat onto the dirt below him.

Dib looked down shamefully at Zim and confronted, "You don't know how badly I've been wanting to do that."

Zim raised up a hand. "Wow, is the _almighty Zim_ asking for help?" Dib mocked. He helped up the alien, anyway.

Hesitantly, Zim mumbled, "Thanks." But he hardly was able to get the word out before Dib's fist was implanted straight into the Irken's gut.

_"Oof!" _Zim cried. "Okay, okay, I get it."

Dib sighed with accomplishment. "I feel _so_ much better."

"Do you, now?"

"No, not really. But it did help a little."

Zim, backing away before Dib could lay one more finger on him, sighed. "So," he said. "I would assume she's told you by now?"

"Yeah," Dib answered. "It would be a little hard _not_ to know by now."

Dib's remark was emphasized by a scream coming from inside the house. Zim's eyes widened.

"Ah, is my little smeetmother I hear?" Zim smiled as he ran inside. Dib made vomiting gestures at hearing Zim refer to his sister as such a title.

He seemed so out of character.

-x-

Tears were streaming down Gaz's face. She had indeed suffered alot of pain in her life, but she was sure that this had to be the worst pain she'd endured. She closed her eyes tightly, and continued to writhe in pain until she felt a cold, calming substance on her forehead.

It was relaxing, and the pain seemed to fade away. Gaz slowly opened her eyes, and saw the smiling face of the one person she never expected to see, never wanted to see, yet needed to see.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Gaz asked quietly.

The invader whispered, "You see, Zim had his priorities confused. I was a... er, a fool." Zim wasn't pleased at having just bruised his own ego. "But I soon realized that I needed to come back. I needed to see you."

Gaz, her thoughts slightly numb due to the moist pad Zim was gently holding to her head, smiled and murmered, "You're so stupid."

Zim smiled. "Am I?"

"Yeah," Gaz answered, closing her eyes again, and drifting off to sleep. Zim reached for her hand with his open one. Dib, who had been quietly observing the scene, pushed down the feeling of gratitude towards his lifelong enemy who had finally managed to calm down the mother-to-be enough that she had actually fallen asleep. Instead, the teen tried to replace it with his usual loathing towards Zim.

"First things first," Dib sighed. "What _is_ that? Is it just some sort of towelette?"

Zim chuckled. "Actually, I'm surprised at the fact that I was able to find a pack of these. They were discontinued centuries ago because of the absense of pregnant females around to buy them. They were designed with chemicals to soothe the hormones released from smeetlings, or smeets before they're born."

Dib chewed his lip for a minute, deep in thought. He watched Zim stroke the bright purple hair on Gaz's head. The smile that was on both of their faces. "You both are so out of character," Dib noted aloud. Zim smirked.

"I bet we are," he answered. "Again, it's the hormones. See, when the male Irken releases his sperm, these hormones react to the absence. They affect the male's brain, causing him to become more fatherlike, and usually will grow even fonder towards the recipient of his sperm. The same with the female receiving the sperm."

Dib sighed. "Whatever," he moaned, disgusted. "So you seem to know alot about this all. When is the _'smeet'_ supposed to come out?"

Zim pondered the question. "Well, how long has it been since the day she became pregnant?"

Dib's face went completely red with a combination of embarrasment, anger, and awkwardness. "I-I-I have no idea! Why are you asking me? I wasn't there," Dib exclaimed.

Zim's reply was cut off by the sound of high-pitched babbling followed by a loud _THUNK!_ from the backdoor. Zim rolled his eyes. "I told him to stay inside the Voot."

* * *

I suppose I better end this becuase it's starting to get late.

I hope you guys aren't too irritated by the OOC-ness of Zim and Gaz. But it's not my fault, it's the hormones! ;)

Anyways, please review! :D

-The Dibster


	21. Just Maybe

Q: GIGI! DID YOU ABANDON THIS STORY AGAIN? WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?

A: No! I didn't abandon this story, I promise! I've been wanting to write some more since I uploaded the last chapter! My apologies! It started with having family spending the week at my house, so I had no time to write. It was KILLING ME not to write... :'( And then, of course, my computer broke. And now, life is happening, and I am unable to write often. Rest assured, I will write when I have the chance, but I'm not going to be able to update very frequently... :C

But... Here's the next chapter! :DD I do hope you'll enjoy! Sorry it's so short, but it's better a short chapter than no chapter, right? ;)

* * *

Chapter 21.  
Just Maybe.

-x-

_THUNK!_

_..._

_THUNK!_

_..._

_THUNK!_

_..._

_THUNK!_

"Okay, seriously," Dib growled. "He's been running into the door repeatedly for ten minutes now! I'm letting him in."

Zim shrugged. "Fine. If you _want _to hear about tacos and potatoes for the next thirty minutes."

"Actually," Dib replied. "No, I won't. Because in thirty minutes, you both won't be in my house."

"Really?" Zim looked up at the human, his eyes suddenly wide and innocent-looking. "Now why would you do that? What kind of monster would separate a man from the girl he loves?"

"The kind of _'monster'_ who cares enough about his sister."

"But if you _really_ cared about her, you'd want me to stay. After all, I was unaware that you knew how to handle Irken pregnancies."

_THUNK!_

_..._

_THUNK!_

_..._

_THUNK!_

"Yeah, I'm going to open the door real quick," Dib sighed and went to let in the little robot. The second Dib turned the knob, in ran an excited little metal child, giggling much louder than anyone in the house wanted to hear. Gaz jerked out of her sleep, sitting in an upright position now.

"My god," She breathed. "What _is_ that noise?"

The robot came to a sudden halt. Dib sighed in relief as his ears finally had a chance to relax. Gir, his blue eyes somehow wider, curiously set his gaze on the couch where his master sat next to a human girl. A human girl with purple hair. Gir slowly trotted towards the human, until he was standing directly in front of her. He smiled, and clung onto her, wrapping his small arms around her neck, giving her a big hug.

"Master," Gir whispered. "Lookit! It's Gazzy!" The robot informed Zim as if he wasn't sitting right next to her. Gir beamed with joy, still embracing Gaz in his petit robotic limbs. "I missed you, Gazzy."

Gaz, at first uneased by this child- even if he was a robotic one- clinging around her neck. He was still an annoying, obnoxious kid. And Gaz disliked kids. But as the words echoed in her mind, and she saw the child's affection, she didn't feel so disgusted. She almost thought it was a bit... _heartwarming_. Gaz remembered the little pigtailed girl back on the bus. And it occured to her once more, that maybe children weren't so disgusting. Maybe they weren't as obnoxious and annoying as she had labeled them as. In fact, now that she thought about it, she realized that they seemed to be caring. They were innocent. The horrors of society hadn't reached them yet. They seemed unphased by the laws of reality. And they seemed to care. They loved.

And it was then that she started to concider, for once, that maybe this child she was soon to bear, wouldn't be so awful. And maybe, just maybe, she felt that she might just care about the baby. If perhaps just a tad...

The feeling left, when Gaz felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Gaz let out a shriek. "My god, what _was_ that?"

Dib, a look of concern on his face, practically jumped out of his chair. "What? What happened!"

Another sharp pain came, followed by another. Zim put another moist, cooling pad to the human's forehead. Still, Gaz continued to cry out in pain. Gir felt scared at the sound of Gaz's screaming. Zim met Dib's gaze. They both understood the situation. Dib stood up.

"Gir? You want something to snack on?" Dib asked, feeling awkward. Gir cheered. "Come on, there's some outside in my truck..."

The robot skipped out the door. Dib looked at Zim threateningly, and with a warning in his voice said, "I trust you, Zim."

Zim, with a sense of duty in his eyes, replied, "I'll be sure to keep it that way."

* * *

:) Gettin' to the good part...

I hope to upload the next chapter soon. But as I said before, time (among other things) is against me right now.

How was this chapter? Please leave a review. ;)

-TheDibster


	22. A New Beginning

:DD Teehee~ New chaptarrrr~

I told y'all I wouldn't abandon the story! So close to finishing it, the only reason I wouldn't finish it is if I were somehow killed in a Japanese Fanfiction Author Trap or kidnapped by a crew of bored Russian Folk-Dancing Pirates! :D And what're the chance of that?

So here's the next chapter!

I do hope you'll enjoy reading it. B-]

* * *

Chapter 22.  
A New Beginning.

-x-

Dib waited anxiously from the front seat of his truck. Gir was busy smacking on Cheetos and telling Dib a story that had something to do with him, a squirrel, and what sounded like either "hot ice cream" or "Charlie Sheen". It didn't matter. Dib wasn't really listening, anyways.

What Dib was listening to was the screaming that was coming from inside the house. He wished he knew what was going on, but he knew it was probaby better, for his own sake, that he didn't. After all, the thought of giving birth made Dib a bit queezy, and he really didn't want to hear the cursing that would emit from his sister's mouth.

It seemed to take hours. Dib glanced at his watch. He was shocked to see it had only been thirty minutes. The yelling had died down to the point where Dib couldn't even hear it. He decided now would be a good time to check on things. The teen strolled up to the front door and hesitantly knocked. There was no response. Not even any noise. He knocked once more. Finally, Zim opened the door just a crack, peeking out.

"Yes?" The alien sounded impatient.

"Can I come inside?" Dib asked. "Is everything okay? Is the _you know_ out yet?"

Zim looked behind him, and said, "Well, I don't know if you exactly want to come inside right now."

Dib raised an eyebrow and repeated his question. "Can I come inside?"

Zim sighed. "Eh, I suppose..." He opened the door. Dib's face turned white, and slowly, a tad bit green. All around the couch were dark crimson stains. And to make things worse, there were thick green puddles, too. Dib almost asked what they were, but decided it was better not to know. Carefully, Dib made his way to his sister. She was hyperventilating. Dib looked back at Zim, who was holding a wadded towel.

Zim, sensing his concern, said, "Relax. She just gave birth; of course she's gonna be shocked a little bit."

Dib still wasn't happy. He marched up to Zim, until they were face to face. "Listen, Zim. You may think I'm going to excuse your sorry behind, but let me tell you- I don't hate you any less than I did back then. In fact, I really hate you alot more. Next time you get the idea to knock up my sister..." Dib looked down suddenly, and saw a face peaking out from the towel Zim held. "...Don't."

Zim smirked, a challenge in his eyes. He held out the the towel to Dib, who accepted it. He looked down at the child. Its skin was actually a creamy color. He looked closer, though, and notice the slightest tint of green. Its large, round eyes were a solid ruby color, just like Zim's. Her small, fine antenae stood upright, curled at the tips.

Dib looked up to see Zim aproach Gaz, who had calmed down. He watched as Zim, for some weird reason, placed his neck on top of hers. "I'll take that back, if you don't mind," the Irken smirked and glanced at Dib.

"Take what back?" Dib asked curiously.

Zim smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Dib was silent, thinking everything over. Gaz seemed to be doing the same, for she asked aloud, "So, what happens now?"

Dib sat down on a chair, trying not to step in the gunk on the floor. "First, we need to clean up this disgusting mess," he mumbled.

Gaz looked up at Dib. Zim, without an ounce of politness, decided to take the smeet out of Dib's hands. He approached Gaz and sat down next to her once more. They both carefully studied their new child; its ruby eyes aglow.

"Male or Female?" Dib asked. "And how do you know?"

Gaz was silent for a minute, then slowly said, "It's... a boy."

Zim smirked. "I think you're right."

Dib sighed. "You're not going to check?"

The Irken father laughed. "There are no signs physically that it's a male or female yet."

"Then," Dib was feeling a bit annoyed. "How do you know?"

"Parental instincts."

The teenage boy rolled his eyes.

-x-

It had been a full week.

Out on the front porch sat a new mother, holding her child. Beside her sat the father of the baby. And sitting ever-so-quietly was the big brother to the girl.

Gaz sighed. "What's going to happen now?"

"I guess," Zim tried to think of a plan. "We work out what we must, and raise our child."

Dib huffed. "And you _really_ think that I'm going to put up with _you_ in my house?"

"Well," the Irken shrugged. "I guess we _could_ live in the park, and steal food, and struggle to feed our poor child."

Dib sighed in defeat. "I hate you, Zim."

Zim smirked. "I think I can put up with that."

Gaz remained silent, admiring her precious new baby.

"I guess it's a new beginning," Gaz hummed. She spoke to Zim, "Soon, it'll be just you, me, and Nik."

Zim smiled. "I like the sound of that."

He leaned towards the purple-haired teen, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. In return, she gave him a kiss where it should be. Right on the lips.

Dib rolled his eyes and joked, "You two make me sick."

* * *

I hope you liked it...

Please do tell me what you think, reassure me that this chapter wasn't utter crap. I kinda thought it was a bit weak.. And I couldn't think of a better name for their smeet... /

Anyways, we're getting down to business. I'm thinking one more chapter to finish this whole thing off. So if you can bear to stick with me just long enough to read one final chapter,, then I will release you from the rotten cage of which I currently contain you starving mutts. Sigh, what will I do when I can no longer poke your infected stomachs and laugh at the sound of you whimpering fools? O:

Anyways, review! See y'all next chapter! :)

-TheDibster


	23. Whatever Happens Next

Really? I woke up at 1:00 AM to publish this chapter. I wake up... and it's not published! Grr... Anyways, let's skip the chatter and get to the moment you've all been waiting for...

* * *

Chapter 23.  
Whatever Happens Next.

-x-

She looked at him.

He looked at the floor.

She smiled.

He had a look on his face of deep concentration.

She laughed.

He was deep in thought.

She looked up at the sky.

He looked at her.

"Gaz," he said slowly.

"Yes, Zim?" she responded.

"I've been thinking," he mumbled.

"I noticed," she laughed.

"Well," he paused for thought. "It's just, you see we've been living in this house for four years now. Just you, me, and Nik. So it occured to me, why? Why are we living together."

She smirked.

He knelt down onto one knee.

She punched him in the face.

"Ouch," he exclamed. "What the Irk was that for?"

She laughed. "Don't be so cheesy."

He stood up.

She smiled.

"Is Zim not doing it right?" he asked. "I thought that was what I am supposed to do."

Gaz laughed. "You're kidding, right? There's nothing normal about either of us. There's nothing normal about our relationship. If you're going to ask me to marry you, the normal, cliche proposal is rather innapropriate."

He sighed.

She crossed her arms.

He looked at her with a spark in his eye.

She looked at him with a question in her eyes.

He approached her.

She widened her eyes.

He scooped her up.

She was confused.

He said, "Well then, I promise all that lovey-dovey stuff that I would normally say in a normal wedding. And I do."

She leaned her head back and laughed. "Then I promise back all that lovey-dovey stuff. And so, yeah. I do."

They smiled. They both knew that it was impossible to get legally married, as he wasn't even legally on this planet. But did that really matter?

A small voice said, "You may kiss the bride."

Gaz looked at her five-year-old son and laughed. "Where did you-"

"Momma, I watch T.V., Now shut up and kiss your husband for goodness sakes!"

The bride and groom looked at eachother, and then found themselves in the biggest kiss either of them had shared.

That was the beginning.

The beginning of the rest of their lives.

Their lives together.

And this would normally be a cheesy, heartwarming ending. The kind of cheesy, cliche ending where you leave this story smiling and saying, "Aww, how cute."

But is anything about this story normal?

And so, I suppose this would be the part where I tell you how the rest of their lives are spent. For example, I would say that Zim went on to do such and such. And that Nik grew up like so and so. But I'm not going to.

Because that would be normal.

Dear reader, why are you so worried about how their life is going? You have no need to know about every aspect of somebody else's life. You have your own life to live. Go out and do something. Make your own life a story. Make others want to know about it.

But if you must know, then I can tell you that everything turns out fine. Well, minus a few big twists and turns. But that's another story.

* * *

And thus concludes my tale.

Thank you all so much for reading. I cannot express my gratitude enough! :D I love you all, and you've helped me pull together this story! I feel the need to somehow personally thank you all!

Whatever will I do next? Maybe write another fanfiction? I'm thinking of even branching off into another fandom. But of course, I'll always be up for writing another IZ story! Who knows... Maybe I'll even write my own novel... Yeah... that sounds nice. :)

Anyways, once more, thank you all so much for sticking with me. Couldn't have done it without ya! (And I mean that!) ;)

Love,  
Gigi.


End file.
